He was her constant
by Neuillyx
Summary: What really happens after Elena discovers Katherine looks exactly like her and storms out of the room leaving her necklace and Stefan behind? She certainly is not happy. But Stefan isn't happy with her either. And he intends to express it on her backside. / Warning: spanking of a teenager - don't like, don't read.


_**Autor's note:** The story is taking place after Elena comes back from her trip with Damon. Stefan and Elena have a conversation and he tells her all about Katherine and that she is adopted._

**He was her constant**

'It was a hard day for you, Elena, I know and I'm sorry, but we have one more thing to discuss.' Stefan said calmly. Elena looked at him and frowned. Stefan sensing her tension pulled his arms around her and his hug felt as if he was trying to protect her from the whole world.

'I don't really think I can handle more news today, Stefan. I just want to go home. Can you please take me there already?' she whispered, trying to pull away.

'Elena,' he said gently, placing his hands on her arms, holding her still in front of him, 'look at me.'

'Is it about today, Stefan? Because I really think whatever you have to say can wait until tomorrow and I…'

'Why did you take that necklace off?', he interrupted her, 'Didn't you know how dangerous it could be for you, Elena?'

'What do you mean why, Stefan? It was Katherine's wasn't it?' Elena's eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

'Yes, it used to belong to Katherine but you didn't answer my question. Why did you take it off?', he insisted.

'I didn't want to wear her necklace. When I saw that picture and she looked just like me I… I didn't know what were you playing at and… I was… I was so confused, Stefan.'

'Didn't I ask you earlier to never take off that necklace?', he asked softly.

'Stefan, I'm really tired of this, I've had a rough day and I don't want to talk about a stupid necklace', she snapped.

'Stupid necklace? I think you're missing the point, Elena. Don't you understand what could have happened when you took it off? Didn't I stress enough how important it was for you to wear it? Everyone could mess up with your mind, Elena, every vampire!', he answered his voice hitting a sharp edge that angered her.

'You're talking like there are vampires around every corner waiting to get their hands on me. Chill out, Stefan, you're making a scene over nothing!', she pulled away from him and headed for the door.

'It doesn't matter how many vampires are there, there are some and you're not safe here Elena!'

'Are you worried about them or about Damon, Stefan? Are you worried that he'll tell me what? To stop loving you? Cause that will never happen and you know it, no matter what he tells me!', she snorted.

'Did you start to trust him enough to know that he won't compel you? You have no idea how powerful he is! Didn't you see how he messed with Caroline's mind? You don't know what you're talking about, Elena! You wouldn't be able to resist it! You can't be that reckless!'

'Don't treat me like a stupid little girl, Stefan! Don't you dare do that to me! I just found out I'm adopted and that your ex looks like my twin so excuse me if I'm not in mood for a chit-chat! I'm going home and you call me when you get over yourself!', she turned around and stormed out of the room. She was startled when Stefan appeared right in front of her in a matter of seconds.

'I would never treat you like that, Elena. I love you and I can't have you putting your life in danger like that!', he reached out to put the necklace gently on her neck but she shoved his hand off.

'I don't care, Stefan! You've never tried to tell me what to do earlier so I didn't know what's gotten into you but I'm not going to put up with this shit! I didn't want the damn necklace and I sure as hell don't want it now,' she fumed. 'Get out of my way, Stefan!'

'You're acting out like a child, Elena! Why can't you understand that I was worried sick about you? You were angry, I get it, but were you angry enough to risk your life like that? It isn't only about the necklace but the car accident? If it wasn't for Damon, you would most likely die, Elena, don't you get it?!', he asked exasperated.

'Look, I get that you're looking out for me but let this go, okay? I was alright,' she brushed off his little speech trying to get past him. Stefan took a deep, calming breath. This was getting them nowhere. He placed his arms under her knees and back and carried her inside the room again ignoring her angry cries. He sat on the couch placing her on his lap faced-down. Elena's eyes widened as she realized where this was going. She started struggling to get up but she was no match for the vampire who had his leg over hers and her hands firmly pinned to the small of her back in a matter of seconds. He wasn't harsh, he was holding her gently, yet keeping her completely still.

'Stefan? STEFAN! What are you doing?! Dammit, Stefan! Let me up! Let me up, Stefan!'

He raised his hand and brought it down to her jeans firmly, not even near using his full strength. She yelped as he kept applying stinging smacks to her bottom.

'You can't do that to me! You're my boyfriend, not my father! You have no authority over me! Oww, Stefan, let me go!' He ignored her and continued heating up her backside. He counted 20 and then stopped resting his hand on her bottom. Elena stopped shouting and wanted to get up but he still wouldn't let her move.

'We're not done here, Elena. Are you ready to talk to me?'

'I can't believe you're doing this! We are so over! I won't have my boyfriend abusing me!' She was surprised to hear Stefan chuckling quietly. 'I'm glad you find this hilarious!'

'Elena, why are you getting this spanking?', he asked her gently.

'Because you are out of your freaking mind!'

_SWAT SWAT SWAT_

'I assure you, I take no pleasure in it,' he replied sincerely, 'Now, why are you getting this spanking?' She ignored his question trying to kick him and failing miserably. The silence was ringing in their ears for a minute or two before Stefan resumed a rain of smacks falling down on her bottom. He was keeping the pace until he heard Elena's muffled sobbing.

'Why are you getting this spanking, Elena?', he asked with a smack. Soon the smack was followed by another one and another one, each one harder than last. He signed raising his leg a little bit so he could reach her sit-spots.

'Goddammit, this girl could be stubborn. Her bum must be smarting by now, jeans or no jeans', the vampire thought.

'Elena, when I think about all that could happen today and you not giving a damn about it, I'm sorely tempted to take the hairbrush to your bare bottom so I would advise you to speak up,' he warned her landing five hard smacks, 'I'm asking you for the very last time, why are you getting this spanking?'

There was stony silence again and just as he was about to fulfill his promise, he heard her whispering over the tears.

'I'm sorry, Stefan.'

'What are you sorry for, Elena?', he asked softly.

'I'm…I…am… sorry I to-ook that neck…necklace off,' she sniffled, 'I will w…we…wear it now, I pro…promise.' He nodded and smacked her two times.

'What else are you sorry for?'

'Oww! I'm sor…sorry I stormed ou…out of here like… like that and I'm sorry I was rush…rushing and I got into that accident.'

'I will now let you up and I want you to pull down your trousers.'

'But… but I said I'm sorry, Stefan! Please don't do that', she whined. He ignored her and helped her to stand up.

'Jeans down, Elena.'

Elena trembled at the sound of his voice and took a step back.

'I'm not going to fight you, Elena. Look at me,' he ordered gently, 'I want you to tell me something. Did I or did I not express how important for you was to wear that necklace at all times?'

'Yes, I know you did', she admitted, her voice shaking with emotion.

'And did you or did you not remember that I asked you not to ever take it off, no matter if we are together or not?'

'Yes, Stefan, but I wasn't thinking… I was ang-'

'And were you or were you not aware what could happen if you don't have verveine on you?', he interrupted her.

'Yes, I was! I already said I'm sorry, Stefan!', she snapped. He narrowed his eyes on her and she bowed her head down mumbling apologies.

'And finally Elena, were you or were you not driving wisely and carefully that night? You of all people should be more smart with cars,' he scolded gently.

'I wasn't. You're right Stefan, I'm sorry', her eyes started prickling again. He got up and wrapped her arms around her. She felt so miserable and so guilty.

He put his finger under her chin and moved it gently, making her look at him.

'That leads us to the last question, Elena. Do you or do you not believe you deserve to be punished?' She hid her face in his shirt and shook her head. 'Look at me, Elena and answer me honestly. If you don't think you should be punished, then we will stop right now.' She raised her head and looked at him ashamed and depressed.

'I deserve it,' she whispered, 'but I don't like it. I'm really sorry, Stefan. I learnt my lesson. Please don't spank me.'

'Thank you for your honesty, Elena. I love you too much to let anything happen to you, you hear me? I will protect you from everyone, including yourself,' he said with love, hugging her desperately and kissing her forehead gently, 'but you need to be punished in order to learn and I know you don't like it, I don't like it either, but it must be done.' He gently pushed her towards the couch and sat on it. She was standing between his legs as he unbuttoned her trousers and pulled them down. He tossed her across his lap where her knickers joined her jeans down.

He didn't waste time bringing his hand hard to her backside. She tried to keep still but the sting was increasing and she started wiggling.

'Keep still, Elena. We're almost done,' he expressed. She yelped and reached back trying to cover her backside but he grabbed her hands and pinned them to her back. He adjusted her position so that he could make a bigger impact.

'I'M SORRY! STEFAN, STOP!', she sobbed miserably.

_SWAT SWAT SWAT_

'Will you ever take the necklace off again?', he asked trying not to show that his heart was breaking seeing her in pain that he was inflicting.

'OWW! NO, I SWEAR! STEFAN PLEASE!'

_SWAT SWAT SWAT_

'Will you be more careful and mind your safety?', he continued praying for it to end.

'I WILL! YES I WILL!', she screamed tears falling down her face.

'Do. Not. Ever. Put. Yourself. In. Danger. Again!', he stressed every word with a hard wallop, 'Do you understand?'

'YES!', she cried and went limp over his knees. He took a deep breath and put his hand on her back rubbing comforting circles.

'I love you so much, Elena. Please don't make me do that EVER again,' he murmured softly. He looked at her bottom now coloured in red. He gasped, his heart started pounding and he felt sick.

'Did I really just do it to her? What was I thinking? I'm a vampire! I'm too strong! She is right, I abused her, she has every right to hate me!', his thoughts started spinning and he had trouble breathing.

'Stefan?' Elena moved slightly having a weird feeling about the silence. She got up to her feet and fixed her clothing hissing when the fabric touched her tender skin and wiping her face with a shirt. When she looked up Stefan was still sitting on the couch like frozen, hiding his face in his hands. She noticed he was trembling and she touched his arm tenderly.

'What is it, Stefan? You're starting to freak me out. Are you okay?', she voiced her concern. She put her hands on his and slowly pulled them away from his face. Her eyes widened and her heart panged. There were blood traits covering Stefan's face and his eyes were full of pain. She hugged him tightly and signed, 'Oh my god, Stefan. It's alright, I'm alright. I'm so sorry.'

He pulled away from her gently, 'No, you don't understand, Elena. It's my fault. I am sorry. I should have never done something like that to you. There is no excuse for my behavior. I don't know what was I thinking. I understand of course that you don't want to have anything in common with me after that. I hope you can forgive me though, I will never hurt you again.'

'Shh, Stefan', she wrapped her arms around him again, 'you did nothing wrong. I'm sorry for saying all those cruel things. I love you, Stefan and I want to be with you.'

'After what I've done to you, Elena? I hurt you!', he exclaimed, his voice low and full of suffering.

She put her hands around his face and signed. 'You didn't hurt me, Stefan. You spanked me. I deserved it. I'm okay, see? I will live. You didn't hurt me. I'm going to be fine,' she said looking right in his eyes. She wiped the red marks with her thumb and kissed his lips softly. 'We're going to be fine, Stefan.'

He pressed her body to his chest and put his cheek on her head inhaling her scent. 'I love you, Elena. You're the most beautiful, the smartest and the most stubborn girl I've ever known. I'm so happy to have you, you have no idea how happy I am. It would kill me if something happened to you.'

'I love you too, Stefan. You are the most compassionate, caring and loving vampire I've ever met,' she whispered and smiled happily.

She was still adopted, Katherine was still looking like her and her bottom was still throbbing but she felt peace. Everything was changing around her but he… he was her constant.

_Fin._


End file.
